Protector Battles
This is a page consisting of information on the various Protector battles within Zenforms: Protectors. This includes the locations of the Protectors, their Zenforms, and information about their Zenforms. This page has been developed to serve as a guide to players in their battles whilst they journey throughout the game. It will be updated regularly and under constant editing as new updates are released. Protector Locations This is a description of each Protector's location along with a picture on the right side of the page showing them. Only locations will be mentioned in this section. The first Protector is located just past Glenhook on Ratly Drive. He/she is likely the first Protector you will encounter. Simply follow the road and he/she will be the first Protector you see on the right. The second Protector is also on Ratly Drive. This Protector is not by the road. Instead, go north from the first Protector and up a flight of stairs. There are another flight of stairs to the right of the road if you follow it farther north. You can find him on this rise. This Protector will walk up to you if you try to walk past him/her. Neo stated that this was a reference to Pokemon trainers, which is likely "the little world" he/she comes from. The third Protector is located on Gemerald Road. He/she will be the first Protector you see. He/she will be on the right side of the road. The fourth Protector is also located on Gemerald Road. Take a right at the first intersection after proceeding from the third Protector. After doing so you will see the fourth Protector on the corner. This Protector has multiple locations, so if you can't find him/her here, check the others. He/She mostly prefers standing here at night. The fourth Protector moves around, and here's the second place you can find him/her. Following the road farther down from the first location will lead you right to him/her. However, this still does not cover all of his/her favorite places to stand. He/She usually likes to stand here during the day. The fifth Protector is on the Glenhook Bypass. Follow the road past the road that leads back to Glenhook and you will see the Protector on the north side of the road near a stoplight and a streetlight sitting next to each other. The sixth Protector is also located on the Glenhook Bypass. Continually follow the road after the fifth Protector and you will see him/her on the left side of the road. The seventh Protector is located on the northern end of Rathmore Road. After heading south from Duvvlyn, follow the road heading south and you will see him/her in front of a blue roofed house. The eighth and final Protector (of the current version) is located on Rathmore Road in front of a red roofed building just south of the seventh Protector. Protector Zenforms This information will correlate with the above locations of the Protectors. The Zenforms mentioned will go in order with each Protector above. Ex. The first set of Zenforms goes for the first Protector, (1) -Blue Rinba: Star Rank 1, 42 hp, 47 fp, 11 atk, 10 def, 13 spd. (2) -Blue Slino: Star Rank 1, 52 hp, 45 fp, 12 atk, 13 def, 11 spd. -Blue Freno: Star Rank 1, 42 hp, 53 fp, 14 atk, 11 def, 10 spd. (3) -Red Freno: Star Rank 2, 134 hp, 135 fp, 43 atk, 41 def, 41 spd. -Blue Rinba: Star Rank 2, 104 hp, 102 fp, 33 atk, 32 def, 34 spd. -Green Slino: Star Rank 1, 57 hp, 46 fp, 11 atk, 14 def, 13 spd. (4) -Red Warbore: Star Rank 2, 130 hp, 132 fp, 46 atk, 42 def, 36 spd. (5) -Blue Slinux: Star Rank 2, 112 hp, 115 fp, 32 atk, 30 def, 36 spd. -Blue Flipin: Star Rank 1, 75 hp, 78 fp, 23 atk, 25 def, 28 spd. -Blue Rinrox: Star Rank 2, 102 hp, 100 fp, 33 atk, 33 def, 35 spd. (6) -Green Rinba: Star Rank 2, 133 hp, 130 fp, 41 atk, 38 def, 42 spd. (7) -Red Freno: Star Rank 2, 105 hp, 111 fp, 34 atk, 32 def, 33 spd. -Green Freno: Star Rank 1, 43 hp, 39 fp, 10 atk, 10 def, 11 spd. -Red Freno: Star Rank 2, 118 hp, 121 fp, 38 atk, 35 def, 35 spd. -Blue Freno: Star Rank 1, 50 hp, 53 fp, 14 atk, 10 def, 11 spd. (8) Bodell: Star Rank 3, 180 hp, 200 fp, 74 atk, 74 def, 73 spd.